Does It Ever Stop?
by writer0824
Summary: Sequel to ' Captured By The Kraang' Donnie isn't healed. Mikey is still hurting. Raph and Leo are being over protective and won't let their brothers go Topside. And, the Kraang and Shredder have teamed back up! What happens when a certain turtle sneaks out of the lair alone, and his older brother goes looking for him? Nothing good. It will be better than my previous story!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT

**Okay, y'all wanted a sequel, so here's a sequel. Raph's angry, Donnie's not quite healed, Mikey's feeling guilty, Leo's being over protective, and the Kraang are ticked! They want revenge, so they're going to get revenge. Hope y'all enjoy this.**

Leo's POV

It's been 5 months since my two baby brothers were kidnapped by the Kraang. They took my two youngest brothers, Donnie and Mikey, from me. Donnie was forced to work for the Kraang and build machines because he was so smart. If he refused, Mikey, his only little brother, and I know Mikey is literally everything to Donnie, would be punished and tortured. His cries would get Donnie to work or work faster if the Kraang thought he wasn't working hard enough. After me and Raph were finally able to rescue them successfully, the Kraang knew Donnie's brain could be the end of them. So, they tried to kill him. They left Mikey as bait and went to kill Donnie. We got there in time, but he was so close to being killed. He was in a coma for weeks.

And, now that you know the story, I bet you're wondering, ' Well, where was Leo and Raph while their own little brothers were being kidnapped?' I have an answer. The answer will make you think of me as a horrible brother. I sent Donnie and Mikey West, while me and Raph checked East. We left them. We allowed them to get captured and hurt. I COULD OF LOST DONNIE! HE COULD OF DIED!

I will never take that chance again. I don't allow them to go Topside anymore. I can't risk losing them again. I was foolish and selfish once and I will not do that again. Losing them hurt me more than when Karia stabbed me in the shoulder blade with my own katana.

'' LEO! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!", I hear Raph scream. Not again. Mikey and Donnie are having more nightmares! The nightmares won't leave! They haunt all of us.

'' NO! GET AWAY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!'', I hear Donnie scream, and I run to Donnie and Mikey's room( they share a room now because Donnie's scared someone will take Mikey away) and see Donnie fighting in his sleep again.

'' Donnie! Donnie, bro! It's okay! You're safe! Mikey's safe!'', Raph screams, as he tries to get Donnie to snap out of it. Sensei runs in, and takes Donnie's shoulder.

'' Donatello, please, calm down! It's okay.'', Master Splinter says, and Donnie's eyes pop open. He gets up, shaking heavily.

'' I... I'm sorry, guys.'', was all he said, before laying his head back down. Mikey crawled in his own bed, and began to fall asleep.

'' We keep seeing everything that happened. I can still feel the whip slicing through my skin.'', Mikey whispers. I walk over to him, and wrap my arms around him. Raph does this with Donnie. We got a serious reality check. We're not letting anyone hurt them ever again. They're not going Topside ever again.

'' It's alright. The Kraang hurt you when me and Raph weren't around. Now that we're around, who's going to be stupid enough to try and touch you?'', I ask.

'' I'd kill them all. No one is ever taking you two from me again. Leo would of still had a little brother. I would of lost both of mine. You guys... all of you... you're everything to me. Mikey, Donnie, I know I'm a huge jerk, but... I can't lose you guys. You all mean just so much to me. A big brother is suppose to protect his little brothers with his life. I should of been more caring and let you guys know-'', Raph's words were cut off by Donnie.

'' You honestly thought we didn't know you loved us?'', he asks.

'' I didn't say it enough.'', Raph responds. Mikey and Donnie look at each other, still in our arms, and shakes their heads.

'' Bro... how could you think we didn't know you loved us?'', Mikey asks.

'' You showed you cared about us more than once.'', Donnie says.

'' Leo actually said it before. I didn't say it at all. In fact, the last time I said ' I love you' before this, was when we were _5. 5, _guys.'', Raph says, and he gets up really quick. Donnie looks at him, and looks down.

'' Not true.''

'' You've said it after that.'', Mikey says. Raph sighs.

'' I just... can't forgive myself that easily.'', Raph whispers, and walks off. Donnie continues to look down, and Mikey hugs me.

'' When will things get better, Leo?'', he asks, quietly. I wrap my arms around him and hold him in a strong grip.

'' I don't know, but they will get better, baby brother, I promise.'', I tell him, though, I didn't believe my own words. I know Mikey surely didn't believe them. I can't protect my brothers. I failed them.

'' L-Leo... can you go check on Raph?'', Donnie asks, pulling the covers over himself, and I heard a small sniffle. Donnie still blames himself, that or the pain is still really bad. Or both...

'' Sure, Donnie.'', I smile kindly at my younger brother. I get up, and I look back at them. '' You're safe now. There's no reason to be so afraid.''

I walk out and search for my brother, to find him by the lair door, his sais clenched in his hands.

'' Raph?''

'' They could be still searching for us, Leo. They could be working with the Shredder. They could take them away again. I'm not letting them take my baby brothers from this family anymore. I won't fail again.'', he tells me, staring at the door.

'' They won't find the lair, Raph. They can't.''

'' What if they put some kind of tracker in Donnie or Mikey?'', Raph snaps. He stares at the door.

'' Don't you think they would of attacked us by now?'', I ask, trying to reason with him. It's like he's completely lost his mind.

'' They're waiting for us to let our guard down. They want us to let our guard down.'', Raph says. Yes, my brother has completely lost his mind. He's been so paraniod he's lost it. I can't believe the Kraang situation effected us this much.

'' Calm down, Raph. No one is stupid enough to come in here while me, you, and Sensei are in here.'', I try to calm him down. I take his shoulder and he lets out a sigh.

'' I guess you're right.'', he says, and puts his sais back in his pouch.

'' Of course I'm right.'', I smile at him, and he smiles back. It's a sad smile, but it's a smile. It's better than anything I've gotten before.

'' I'm going to head to bed. I... I just need some time to think by myself, okay?'', Raph doesn't let me respond before he walks away. I sigh, and stare at the lair door. What if the Kraang really are after us? What if they did manage to track out Donnie and Mikey? What if they take them from me again.

NO! I will not allow that to happen. I will do everything in and beyond my power if I have to. I'm not going to let anyone take my baby brothers from me again. I know I'm suppose to be the strong one, because I'm the oldest, but I can't live without my brothers by my side. I honestly don't think I can handle losing them. I nearly killed myself, literally, when I thought they were dead. It hurt way too much. I won't take that chance again, so I won't have to worry about it anymore. They're so going to hate me for this...

Raph's POV

I slam my bedroom door. I just wish my brothers were safe. I just wish they were safe forever. As an older brother and younger brother is that so hard to ask for!? I just don't think I can keep living with this untamable guilt I continue to feel everytime I look or hold one of my little brothers. Donnie especially.

'' It's not your fault, Raphie.'', usually, I would yell at the person who dared called me ' Raphie' because I use to hate the nickname. That is, until Donnie and Mikey nearly died the way they did. I realize they call me ' Raphie' when they're scared and need their older brother to protect them.

'' Yes, it is, Donnie.'', I say, trying to hide my emotions, not looking at my little brother. I hurt him. I hurt him.

'' You couldn't of controled this. If you were able to, you never would of allowed this to happen.'', Donnie insists, and I feel his presence getting stronger, letting me know that he was walking closer. '' Please... Raphie, I know you feel guilty, but, please, don't shut me out. I can't lose you, Raphie, please.''

'' You won't lose me, Donnie, and I won't lose you. Nothing in this world will ever tear apart this family ever again.'', I insist, and get up and hug him. '' Nothing will ever take you from me again.''

'' You don't know that. They're out there, Raph.''

'' And me and you are here.'', I tell him. I look at him, with much despair in my voice, even though I don't want it to be there. '' Don't you trust me to protect you anymore?''

'' It's not that I don't, but, Raph, the Kraang did things to me and Mikey that I don't even think you and Leo could handle.'', Donnie says, and my heart nearly stopped at that moment. Me and Leo are way stronger than Donnie and Mikey. But, if Donnie says he doesn't think we wouldn't be able to handle it, then we might not be able to.

'' I could take anything if it meant protecting you guys.'', I tell him. He shakes his head.

'' I don't want you to face what me and Mikey did. I wish Mikey never faced what he had to face.'', Donnie says simply. My heart begins to ache. I can't begin to describe how much it hurts me that Donnie and Mikey are so afraid.

'' I'm sorry, Donnie. I should of got there faster. Maybe they wouldn't of hurt you and Mikey as bad if I just had been faster.'', I sigh. Donnie shakes his head.

'' No, it's not your fault, Raph. It's mine. I should of escaped with Mikey, or at least got Mikey out of there. They kept watching me like a hawk. I didn't want to screw up because if I did they would of hurt Mikey.'', Donnie says. He goes to walk out, but I take his shoulder.

'' I'll never let anything like this happen again.'', I say. He nods, and walks out. I turn back around, and when I hear my door shut, I fall to the ground and break out into tears.

Donnie's POV

I walk back into mine and Mikey's room, to see Mikey asleep, on my bed. I roll my eyes. I swear, he has his own bed for a reason. He always just uses mine knowing I'm still going to sleep there. I limp to the bed, and crawl in, making sure not to wake Mikey up. I smile as he curls in beside me, feeling my presense and yawns again. I wrap both of my arms around him. I won't admit this to anyone, but I love when Mikey is near me. When he's safe, unharmed, and home. He needs to stay here. The Kraang might still be after us. Mostly me. They said something about last time my intelligence was too much for them and could lead to their destruction. Wait... I hold the answers to destroying the Kraang once and for all.

I can actually defeat the Kraang with my knowledge. I mean, I knew I was smart, but I didn't think I was that smart. This is perfect. My brothers will be safe with the Kraang out of the way. Or, at least, one step closer to being safe. With the Shredder being out like he is, I don't think we'll ever be safe. I miss the way it was before we ever left for Topside. We were all safe. We might not of met April and Casey, but we'd be safe.

'' D-Donnie...'', Mikey whispers, opening his eyes a bit.

'' Yeah, little brother?'', I ask, holding him closer. Everytime I look at him, his screams flashback into my mind.

'' I'm still scared.''

'' So am I, but I highly doubt we're in harms way. I mean, Leo, Raph, and Sensei are right in the other room.'', I tell him. He nods.

'' I can't get it out of my mind.'', he whispers, tears forming in his eyes. I hug him tighter.

'' I know, neither can I.'', I tell him. It was true. I couldn't. I only see someone trying to hurt Mikey to get to me. If I really hold the answers to what the Kraang want, Mikey is in grave danger. He's the most important one to me. I'd do anything, even take my last breath, if it meant saving him.

'' I love you, Donnie.'', Mikey whispers.

'' I love you, too, Mikey.'', I whisper back, and feel myself being pulled into a deep sleep. Mikey's warm presence causes me to slowly close my eyes, and fall into a deep, well needed, sleep.

Mikey's POV

Donnie fell asleep, but I'm still awake. I stare at Donnie. Everytime I look at him, I imagine him pushing me out of the way to protect me back at the Kraang station.

''_Mikey! Watch out!'', I remember him shouting. I looked up and saw a Kraang about to shoot us as a punishment for_ _not listening. I was too weak from the electricity that previously shot through my viens, so I was too weak to move. My older brother pushed me out of the way, and was shot directly in the chest._

_'' Donnie! No!'', I remember crying as I watched his body fall to the floor and lay still. He died. Donnie died..._

I shutter at the thought and tears begin to form in my eyes. He somehow came back. It wasn't the Kraang who brought him back. The Kraang wanted and still wants him dead. He's so smart he could find answers of taking the Kraang out. The Kraang know this and they aren't exactly willing to allow that to happen. They nearly killed Donnie for good, if Leo and Raph hadn't gotten there in time.

Raph and Leo haven't exactly forgiven themselves. It hurt them worse when Donnie was in the coma state. I ran off in anger when Casey tried to tell me that Donnie wouldn't wake up. I wasn't mad at him. I was mad at the world. The cruel world took my best friend from me, and it was time I had to face reality. Casey had to be the one who told me. Leo and Raph were too broken dealing with the possibility of losing their little brother; Sensei was lost in grief trying to accept he would have to bury a son; April was heart broken when she heard and hasn't talked until Donnie woke up; Casey was the only one. I know what I said was a little too harsh, but my anger took over and spoke for me. My harsh words were just a sign that I was hurt beyond words. I had to accept Donnie was dying.

But, Donnie didn't die. He woke up. He held me as I cried, and even cried with me. I didn't lose my older brother. I didn't lose my best friend. No, the world just wanted to see what I would do without him for a while. Believe me, I haven't been away from Donnie since the accident. I don't want to separate from him again. I don't want to lose him again.

And, I won't. Donnie is here to stay. He even said it. He promised he wasn't going to leave again. He means it. He does, right? I just don't think I'll be able to live with myself if something ever did take Donnie away forever. I don't want to lose him. And, forever is a long time. A longer time without my best friend by my side. I just love Donnie so much, you know? I love all my bros. I'd go crazy without Leo barking up orders. Or, Raph being the protector he is. Or, Donnie making me feel important to someone.

April's POV

I run the brush through my hair and sigh. I called Leo a minute ago and he said Donnie and Mikey were asleep. I wish Donnie was still awake. I wanted to ask him out on a date or something. I was foolish once to hide my feelings from him, but I will not do that again. I do care about him a lot. I have a crush on him, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear!?

I planned on asking him out today, but I'll have to wait until tomorrow. My best friend, and hopefully soon-to-be-boyfriend, is a mutant I nearly lost. I admire the way he went above and beyond to protect Mikey. It hurt all of us when he was in that coma state for weeks. Mikey was scared to death.

Of course, that's the past. Yes, I still have nightmares of losing Donnie and Mikey, but I won't let the past continue to haunt me. Donnie will heal. So will Mikey's spirit. Soon, everything will be okay again.

Casey's POV

I lay down on my bed, and sigh. April told me last night she doesn't think me and her would work out. She's going to ask out Donnie. But, Donnie does deserve her. I just can't hide how much this hurts.

Splinter's POV

I jump up from bed, and let out a small cry. I had another nightmare. Donatello and Michelangelo were taken away again. But, that's not what's happened. Leonardo and Raphael are as protective as ever. Nothing will happen to them. Ever again. As long as we're all together. I just wish I could take away my sons' pain. I love them so much.

**Bigger and better chapters to come. I hope y'all like this. It took me forever to do! Enjoy, and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT

Mikey's POV

That's it! I've had it! I'm so done with Leo and Raph's stupid rule! Not going Topside anymore? Why? It was one freaking time. They can't just keep us down here for the rest of our lives! Honestly, what's gotten into them. I know they care and all, but this is just too much. I miss the freedom of being up Topside. The wind blowing causing my bandana to practically fly. I miss Raph's burst of anger as he tried to protect us. I miss Leo barking up orders about how to take someone down. I miss Donnie going on about Kraang technology we found. All those things use to be really important to me...

'' Mikey? What's wrong?'', Donnie asks, limping up to me. I hate how hurt he is. Or how his scar on his front shell will always be there. When he pushed me out-of-the-way...

'' I'M TIRED OF IT, D! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE CAN'T EVEN GO TOPSIDE!'', I scream in anger. Donnie takes my shoulder, but I push him off. Only, I push him too hard, causing him to fall to the ground. I snap out of it immediately. '' Donnie! Oh, man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-''

'' It's fine, Mikey, just calm down.'', Donnie says simply, as I help him up. I look at him, panicked for a moment. I can't believe I just hurt Donnie because I got angry. Am I taking off Raph lately or something?

'' What's going on in here?'', Leo asks, as him and Raph run in. The anger I felt a minute ago suddenly came back. I begin to yell once more.

'' What's wrong here is you two are being too overprotective!'', I snap. Leo sighs, and shakes his head.

'' I had a feeling one of you would snap soon enough.'', Leo says.

'' Why, Leo? I get you're trying to protect us, but, you can't keep us here for the rest of our lives!'', Mikey screams. Leo shakes his head.

'' You're staying here where you're safe.'', Leo says, and goes to walk away.

'' Why!?'', I scream.

'' I'm only trying to protect you, Mikey!'', Leo storms off.

'' BY KEEPING US DOWN HERE!? THAT'S SUPPOSE TO PROTECT US! YOU CAN'T PROTECT US FROM EVERYTHING, LEO!'', I scream. Leo stops dead in his tracks.

'' Don't you think I know that? But, I'm keeping you safe by everything I can.'', Leo snaps.

'' Well, it isn't working!'', I snap back. Leo storms off, and I hear his bedroom door slam. Raph looks down.

'' We only want you safe.'', he says, and walks off. I look at Donnie. I can't believe I hurt him.

'' I'm sorry.'', I say, and walk in my room and shut the door. Donnie doesn't stop me.

I know I shouldn't have said that to Leo. I just got so mad. It's like something is overcoming me and I don't know what to do about it. I'm not in the wrong, though. Leo is being too overprotective. Same with Raph. I just don't like it.

I just can't believe Leo and Raph. They're too overprotective. I'm going Topside right now. Whether they like it or not. Yeah, I'll go Topside. Sneak out and be back before anyone notices I'm gone.

Raph's POV

I walk in my room and sigh. I wish Mikey would just see we're trying to protect him. Even if it means him hating us for the rest of our lives, we have to protect them no matter what. I think Donnie understands. I hope Donnie understands. I just love them both with every part of me. I want to protect them with everything in my power and beyond. Nothing in this world will ever take them again. I just want to protect them. What is so wrong about that?

'' Raph?'', Leo asks, as he walks over to me.

'' Yeah?'', I ask.

'' Do you think we are being too over protective?'', he asks.

'' Maybe, but I just don't want to take the chance anymore, Leo. I... I know it isn't fair to them... but...'', I don't even know what to say. Donnie and Mikey have the right to hate us. We're taking away something they love. We're taking away what little freedom they have. We are being unfair.

'' Let's wait until Donnie's healed. Then, we will talk about changing our minds.'', Leo says, and walks away without another word. He's seriously been stressing himself out to the max. I don't know how much more he can take. Will Leo soon fall? No, all of my brothers are going to be fine. I won't lose them again. I won't mess up again. I could have lost my little brothers, but I didn't.

'' I can't mess up again. I won't mess up again.'', I mumble, then punch my wall. I am too over protective. I can't help it. I just don't want to think about life without my baby brothers. I don't want to lose them. I'd kill myself without them by my side. Mikey and Donnie are the ones I have to protect. Leo can take care of himself. He has to watch over all three of us.

Man, I never thought about it. Leo really does carry a strong burden on his shoulders trying to keep all of us safe. And my stubborn side isn't helping him. Maybe I should go easy on him for the next few weeks. Maybe, I should just go easy on him for the rest of our lives.

Leo's POV

I know I'm being biased about the situation at hand. I shouldn't take away my brothers' freedom. We barely have freedom. What little they have, I'm taking away. It's my job as their big brother to allow them to mess up, but be there to catch them when they fall. So, I think Donnie and Mikey will go Topside again one day. I just need to think this all the way through.

'' GUYS, MIKEY'S GONE!'', I hear Donnie scream in panic. I jump up from my bed, and run to Mikey's room. Donnie stands in his room, desperately trying to find him. '' I've looked everywhere. He must of snuck out.''

'' Why would he do that? I know he was getting annoyed, but I never thought he'd sneak out.'', Raph says. Donnie takes his head in panic.

'' We have to find him! Who knows what will happen when he's out there alone!'', he practically screams at the top of his lungs. I back up, shocked Donnie would even raise his voice. I look at him, and couldn't help but stare at his panicked eyes. '' We have to go out there.''

'' Raph and I will. You're not healed, Donnie.'', I say. Donnie sends me a glare.

'' If you were injured worse than me, you'd still go. You can't just expect me to sit here while Mikey could be in danger. He's my little brother, too, Leo.'', Donnie snaps.

'' I know, but-'', I go, but I stop myself. I can't think of anything that would convince Donnie to stay back while Raph and I searched for Mikey. He'd sneak out, too, if he had to.

'' I'm going with or without your permission, Leo.'', Donnie says simply. He takes his bo staff out. '' I haven't used this in a while, but it's practically in my blood. As long as I have this, I'll be okay. The Kraang caught us by surprise, that's the only reason we got captured and couldn't escape.''

'' Donnie... just... just be careful out there. You're to stay by Raph or me to entire time. Don't leave our sight. You may be able to defend yourself, but your injuries cause you to be weaker. I'm not taking the chance on you getting any worse.'', I order, and Donnie nods. I hope he realizes I'm only doing this to protect him.

'' Fine, can we just go already?'', he snaps, and walks ahead. I look at Raph.

'' Why are they taking after you so much lately?'', I ask. Raph shrugs.

'' Well, being a hot head is way more fun than being a bossy leader.'', he says, and catches up with Donnie. I shake my head. I wish they would at least listen to me more. I catch up with them and we go to find Mikey. When I get ahold of him, I'm so going to kick his shell.

Donnie's POV

We head Topside, and I couldn't help but feel angry. Not at Mikey, but at myself and my older brothers. If they had just listened to us, none of this would of happened. They are being too protective. I try to remind myself that it's only because they care about us and don't want us hurt. It's hard to keep telling myself that, though. No matter what they never listen anymore.

'' When I get ahold of Mikey, I'm going to kick his shell.'', Raph mumbles, as we get to the first rooftop. I look at him, and shake my head.

'' If you'd listen to us in the first place, none of this would have happened.'', I snap. Raph looks at me, and sighs.

'' We didn't mean for this to happen.'', he says. Yeah, I know that.

'' It still did.'', I shot back. The conversation ends, but they know I'm right. If they only had listened for two seconds instead of being so stubborn, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation.

'' Donnie...'', Leo goes, but his voice trails off.

'' Save it. I don't want to hear it. But, when we find Mikey, you should apologize to him.'', I say simply, and walk a little ahead of them.

'' Why should we apologize to him? He's the ran who ran off.'', Raph says.

'' Because you're the one who took away his freedom.'', I shot back. I stop and glare at my older brothers. '' When we find him, let me take care of this.''

'' Why?'', Leo asks.

'' Because, unlike you, I actually know how to deal with Mikey.'', I snap. I can't believe I'm snapping at my older brothers like this. I still love them, but they need this reality check. It's seriously needed.

'' I don't think any of you pathetic turtles will be finding your little brother anytime soon.'', a dark voice says, a few feet behind me. Before anyone has the chance to react, a shadow appears, surrounding me. I can tell by the shadow who it is. I slowly turn around, and see the Shredder hovering over me.

'' DONNIE!'', I hear my older brothers shout. Shredder goes to grab me...

Oh, major cliff hanger! I hope this spices things up a bit! I don't even know what's going to happen next. I only know the beginning and ending of this story. So, I'm sorry, I can't give you a sneak peak. I hope you liked this, though! Please, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT

Donnie's POV

I look back at Leo and Raph to see them pulling out their weapons. I go to take my bo staff, but when it was half way out of my pouch, Shredder grabs it and throws it to the side. He lifts me by the throat. My lungs aren't strong, they barely get the air I need when I'm sitting. I can't breath at all.

'' You're the one they call Donatello. You're the one we need.'', Shredder growls. Leo attacks Shredder, attempting to stab him in the stomach with a katana. It only allows Shredder to let me go in shock. Leo could have continued his attack, but he caught me before I fell.

'' This is exactly why I didn't want you to come!'', he snaps. Raph attacks Shredder.

'' Get away from them!'', he snaps. I look at my older brothers with great fear and confusion. I fought with them just a minute before Shredder attacked, but, they're still trying to protect me from Shredder. Why? I thought they would have hated me by now. I did take Mikey's side when Mikey was in the wrong as well. Wait, Mikey!

'' Leo, do you think Shredder has done something to Mikey?'', I whisper to my oldest brother. I see Leo's eyes widen with great fear. His grip on my arm suddenly got tighter. His skin was pale, like he was scared. It only lasted for a minute, though. He quickly snapped out of it.

'' If he has, we'll make sure to get him back.'', Leo assures me. Shredder only laughs.

'' Oh, do you mean your pathetic excuse of a baby brother?'', he asks. I force myself up, despite the aching and the tears of pain.

'' What have you done with him?'', Raph asks, his voice threatening and sounded like vemon. I look at Raph, and couldn't help but feel guilty. At one point in time, I doubted his ability to protect us. Now, he's willing to stand up for the Shredder to find out what happened to Mikey.

'' Oh, I haven't done a thing to your precious little brother. I just sent the Kraang out to take care of him. He'll be back in my lair within minutes.'', Shredder smiles. I reach for my bo staff, but Foot Bots appear and take my weapon.

'' It's me you want, right?'', I ask Shredder as I turn to face him. Raph and Leo put themselves in front of me.

'' Whatever you're thinking Donnie, don't.'', Raph warns me. Shredder smiles.

'' Yes, it is you both me and the Kraang want. I was informed of how much Michelangelo means to you.'', Shredder says. I death glare him.

'' Leave Mikey out of this. If you want me, I'm right here!'', I snap, and push Leo and Raph out of the way. Raph hurries and gets back up, bringing his sais up to defense position and putting himself right back in front of me.

'' GIVE ME BACK MIKEY, AND STAY AWAY FROM DONNIE!"', he screams. I push him back, where he's the only one close enough to hear me.

'' It's me he wants, Raph, I can get Mikey out and you three can leave.'', I try to convince him.

'' No. I'll never leave you when you're stuck in the hands of Shredder.'', he snaps.

'' Mikey means more to you than anyone in the entire world.'', I argue.

'' You both mean a lot to me. I'd rather die than lose one of my little brothers.'', Raph snaps. He turns to Shredder. '' NOW, WHERE IS MIKEY?!''

'' Well, right now, I'd say being tortured until Donatello and Raphael comes with me.'', Shredder snaps. Wait, Raph?

'' Why do you want both of us? I'm the one that is useful to you.'', I say, trying to convince him to let my brother go.

'' I want Splinter as well. Leonardo, you are to get your rat master and have both you and him come to me. If any of you refuse, Michelangelo will be killed. Leonardo, if you're the only one who refuses, I'll force you to watch as I torture your brothers to death.'', Shredder snaps. What choice did we have? Mikey's life was at stake!

Raph's POV

I forced Leo to go get Splinter, and had to go with Shredder. I swear, if Mikey's hurt, I'm going to kill anyone that comes near us a slow painful death. I lost them once and I won't lose them again. Not after I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt them. I can't bring myself to break that promise again.

Now, I find myself handcuffed and being lead to the Shredder's lair. I would fight back, but I'm too scared. I know I'm not the type of turtle to get scared, but if I fight back, Mikey would be hurt or maybe even killed. The Shredder will show him no mercy. Donnie was close beside me, and I couldn't help but stare at him while we were forced into the cells.

'' Raph, Donnie! You guys shouldn't have came!'', Mikey snaps, as we're all in seperate cells. Donnie and Mikey's cells were right beside each other, and I was right across from them. Mikey had been hurt. His eye had a huge scar across it. Anger rushes through my body.

'' You said if we came he'd be unharmed.''

'' He's never really unharmed anymore, Raphael.'', Shredder snaps back. I look at Mikey and then look away. It's my fault he's here and why Donnie's here. Mine and Leo's. If I wasn't so overprotective Mikey would have never ran off. I'm such an idiot. I could lose my little brothers yet again. I hate myself.

'' Guys, why did you come?'', Mikey asks, tears rolling down his face.

'' Because Leo and I were being way too overprotective and that's what caused ya to run off. Mikey, this isn't your fault. You were losing freedom and you didn't want to give up without a fight.'', I sigh. I look at my two little brothers and fight back tears. If only I hadn't been stupid enough to take away something they loved more than anything. Now, because another one of my mistakes, Shredder has my little brothers out of my reach and there's nothing I can do about it.

'' Yes it is. You guys should have just let them kill me and save yourselves the pain.'', Mikey protests. I glare at him.

'' I'd never leave you to die and you know it. Mikey, as a big brother, it's my job to come to ya when you're in trouble like this. And, I never want to hear you say that ever again. Am I clear?'', I tell him. He nods, and looks down. I still see the tears rolling down his face. Donnie reaches to him as close as he could and takes his shoulder.

'' It's alright, little brother.'', he whispers. Mikey looks at him.

'' You definitally should have let me die, Donnie! All I ever do is bring you into trouble! And you're already hurt enough because of me.'', Mikey snaps at him. We all look at each other, and Mikey begins to cry more. '' Why am I so stupid?''

'' Because you have an older brother like me that isn't that good of an example.'', I tell him. Shredder laughs.

'' I haven't even tortured any of you yet and we still have one crying. This is going to be quite enjoyable.'', Shredder says. He walks over to me, and I try to attack, but he wasn't close enough for me to reach him. '' You say you're not afraid. You and Leonardo are almost fearless. But, I think I know the perfect way to break both you and Michelangelo right now.''

'' Leave my family alone.'', I snap. I'll kill him the moment I get the chance. I swear. He needs to stay away from my little brothers. Shredder goes to Donnie's cell, and opens the door. Donnie goes to fight back, but Shredder slices him in the face, close to his eyes, blinding him for a moment. And a moment is all Shredder needs. '' Get away from him! Leave him alone!''

'' Donnie!'', Mikey cries. Donnie falls back, and Shredder goes to finish him off.

'' Enough! I'm here! Get away from him!'', my father's voice yells. I turn around and see Splinter and Leo, surrounded by Foot Ninjas. Leo looks over at me.

'' Splinter, I'm glad you could join us. May Donatello consider himself lucky. Ninjas, put the rat in the cell in the front; where he can see everything we're going to do to his sons. Put the blue masked turtle in the cell beside the red masked one.'', Shredder orders. Of course, his orders were obeyed, and Leo and Splinter didn't fight back. Shredder laughs as he goes to Splinter's cell. '' By the time this is over, either you or your sons will be dead. Maybe, if I'm in a good mood, I'll let you decide.''

'' Leave them alone, Shredder. This is between me and you only. Do not put my sons somewhere they don't belong.'', Splinter says.

'' It'll hurt you more than it will if I don't.'', Shredder walks over to Leo's cell. I go as closest to Leo as I can. He gets himself to the edge of his cell, and I take his shoulder. '' Leonardo, tell me, who would you rather be hurt, you... or Raphael.''

'' I think you know the answer to that, Shredder.'', Leo snaps. Shredder nods, and he leaves, but his ninjas stay, watching us.

'' My sons, you must be careful. Shredder will do anything to break us, but we must stay strong. Do I make myself clear?'', Splinter says. We all nod. '' Rest, my sons, I will keep watch.''

'' Hai, Sensei.'', we say together. Me and Leo lay shell to shell. That was the closest we could get. Donnie and Mikey did the same.

Leo's POV

Raph doesn't sleep, and neither do I. I have to protect them. I have to keep my little brothers safe. They need me. The Kraang will be here soon. And, they're going to want revenge as soon as they see us. In this cell, without my weapons, and I can barely reach my brother, the odds of protecting them are not in my favor. I just want them safe. And, I don't care how many beatings I have to take, I don't care if they just kill me; my little brothers will remain safe.

Mikey's POV

I'm so stupid. I snuck out and this is what Leo and Raph were trying to protect me from. I'll take the beatings then. No matter what. I got them into this mess, and I have to figure out how to get them out. If it's the last thing I do I will get them out. Why did they even come? I get myself into this kind of trouble and they still come to save me? What did I ever do to deserve such good brothers?

'' Rest, little brother. We're safe, for now. We're going to need our energy.'', Donnie's hurt worse than anything and he's still trying to protect me. The Kraang and now Shredder want him. What on earth will they do to him? Can he survive the Shredder even with his current injuries?

'' Yes, big brother.'', I no longer argue with him anymore. He's right. We will need our rest. I just want my brothers safe.

Splinter's POV

I look around at my sons. Ever since I lost my previous family, I've lived in fear. I have a new family, one I probably wouldn't even trade for the old family. And, the past has come back to take away my sons. I can't allow another family to fall in the hands of Shredder. Even if I die, my sons will remain safe. No matter what...


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT

Okay, Happy New Year, everyone! I decided as my New Year Resolution for FanFiction, I will try to update at least once a week. It's probably not going to work out, so don't get your hopes up there, but I'm going to try. Actually, that whole, update once a week thing, will have to start in a couple weeks. Guess what happens to me this Thursday? I'm getting yet another surgery! So, I'll be gone for awhile. I'm sorry. I tried to make this one a little longer to help. Hope y'all aren't too mad.

Donnie's POV

The Kraang Droids come in and I feel my head pounding. My eye is sticky from the blood. Everything aches. No doubt they're going to want revenge. I pray Mikey isn't the key to that revenge.

'' Kraang requires the turtle known as Donatello for Kraang's plan.'', one Droid tells Shredder. Shredder nods and my cell is open. Everything on me hurts to the point where I couldn't fight back.

'' Leave him alone! I swear, Droids, if you hurt him again, I'll hurt ya more than last time!", Raph should know there's nothing he can do to save me. That isn't going to stop him from trying, though. I don't know why he cares so much. Me and him were never truly that close.

Another Droid injects something in my neck, then does the same to my brothers and father. Mikey begins to yell and scream at the top of his lungs.

'' No! Please! Don't hurt them!'', at first, I think he just wishes for our safety, but then he starts yelling more. '' No! Leo, don't leave us.'', no one touched Leo besides when they injected him with something. '' No! Raph! Stop being stubborn! Get out of there!'', Leo and Raph look at each other. '' I wish Sensei were here.'', Sensei was right there.

'' Michelangelo, I'm here.'', he says. Then, the loudest scream of all came.

'' NO! LEAVE DONNIE ALONE! HE CAN'T DIE AGAIN! LEAVE HIM ALONE!'', my ears hurt from all the yelling at first.

'' Mikey, I'm fine.'', I whisper, but it's hard to talk. It hurts my throat. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I know it has something to do with what the Kraang injected us with. Raph starts to let out panicked screams.

'' No! No! Get away from them! I can't lose them!'', he screams. Leo reaches out for him, but he fights back, in a panicked way. Something is terribly wrong. Leo starts losing it, too.

'' No! I'm the oldest! I'm the one who needs to die first! Not them!'', I shutter at the thought of someone killing Leo. Master Splinter takes his head in pain.

'' You... will... not... take... control... of me...'', he snaps. Shredder laughs.

'' I don't need to know what your worst fear is. I can make it happen right now if you'd like. Watch.'', he walks over to me, and the Kraang Droids hold me back. It seems Shredder is targeting me. He hasn't touched any of my other brothers. '' You're lucky, turtle, you were injected with sleep poison. You'll live, but by the time you wake up, and your brothers snap out of it, you won't be here. I don't need to know your worst fear. I already know it.'', it doesn't take my genius to know he's talking about Mikey. I swear... if he tries anything...

My head starts pounding even worse and I find it hard to stay awake. I fall to the ground, and feel the scar from where Shredder cut me reopen, causing blood to splatter. I fell so hard that some of the blood went right to the tip of Master Splinter's cell. Master Splinter looks up and sees me slowly losing myself.

'' Donatello, be strong, my son. I don't care what I will have to do, I won't lose you. If they don't bring you back, I'll find you, my son. I promise. Just remain strong.'', he says. He's panicked. As if this is the last time he'll ever see me again. It just might be. I have no idea what the Kraang are up to.

'' Y-yes, D-Dad...'', I didn't want to call him Master Splinter. I didn't have the energy to call him Father. Dad was the only thing I could say.

My world darkens, but as I'm losing myself, I reach out for Master Splinter. The last thing I heard was my arm dropping.

Leo's POV

Somehow, we're out of the Shredder's lair and out on this ally way. But, Shredder, his ninjas, and the Kraang are still here. My brothers and I have our weapons drawn, but I don't know how that's going to help us. We're facing the Shredder. But, wait, Master Splinter is right here. He'll take care of Shredder no problem. Shredder doesn't stand a chance against Master Splinter; especially when Master Splinter is trying to protect us.

'' Guys, what's the plan?'', Mikey asks. They all look at me. I can't fail my brothers, and I won't.

'' Just... stand your ground. When enough of them are taken out, we'll leave. For now, we fight.'', I order. I don't know how I could work so good under pressure. Maybe because if I don't, my brothers could be killed.

'' Leo... I'm sorry...'', Raph whispers. Shredder orders the battle before I could respond. But, Raph, apologizing? Does he really think we're going to die?

'' Leo! Look out!'', I hear Mikey yell. A Kraang Droid goes to shoot me, and I feel I can't move. Raph looks over, and pushes me out of the way, taking the shot. He falls over, and slides back. I can suddenly move again, and I run to him. Splinter tries to reach us, but Shredder keeps him busy.

'' Raph! Raph, wake up!", I lift my little brother in my arms, tears rolling down my face. He slowly opens his eyes.

'' H-hey, Leo. L-look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give ya such a hard time. I... I love ya, big bro.'', his skin turns pale, and I feel my world crashing before me.

'' Don't apologize. You're going to be fine.'', I say.

'' Leo, stop lying to yourself. Promise me you'll keep them safe.'', Raph says. I know he's not going to make it, but I don't want to admit that to myself.

'' I promise, just don't leave me. Raph, please.'', I beg, tears sliding off my face, and landing on his chest. He looks at me, smiles, and begins to close his eyes. '' NO! No, Raph, please!''

'' I... love you...'', Raph stops breathing. I cry.

'' Leo!'', I turn around, and see Donnie and Mikey being dragged by their throats with chains towards two ninjas. I try to reach them, but as I continue to run, they get farther. Soon, I'm still running, and the ninjas have captured Donnie and Mikey. They each bring out a katana, and I run even faster. It's no use, though. They bring their weapons down on my brothers. Donnie was stabbed directly in the chest, and Mikey was stabbed in the head. I fall to my knees and scream.

'' NO! NO!'', tears pour down my face. My little brothers. I failed them. I get up, running towards my youngest brothers. This is my worst nightmare come true. Donnie looks at me, before dying.

'' L-Leo... I... I...'', he doesn't even get the chance to finish his statement. His heart stops, and I collapse once more. I scream at the world. My little brothers. My entire world. My everything. All taken away from me.

'' Leonardo.'', Shredder's voice called to me. I slowly turn around, and see my father laying there, two katanas in his chest. Then, I come to realization. Those are my katanas. Shredder killed my father with my katanas. They use to represent honor, and family. Now, they represent death. Shredder walks over to me. '' I would kill you, but why bother? You'll kill yourself within a few days. You have nothing left.'', he was right. He took everything I ever cared for from me. What is my purpose to live if I don't have them? It would be easier just to finish me off now.

Raph's POV

Everything hurts. I'm on the ground, blood and sweat rolling down my forehead. That doesn't matter, though. I have to get up and I have to keep fighting. If I was to stop, I would have my little brothers taken away from me. And I can't allow them to be taken away by the Kraang again. I won't allow that to happen. I have to get up.

'' Raphie! Raphie, help!'', I hear Donnie yell. I force myself up and see that the Kraang has tied up my brothers, and is attempting to take them away. I run over to them, but a Droid shot me in the chest. I fell back, and my chest hurt. I couldn't get up after that. I try to get up, but fail.

'' I'm coming! Hang in there!'', I yell. My older brother is no where to be seen. My little brothers are being taken away. Where's Leo? What the heck?

'' Raphie!", Mikey yells. I try to get up but fail. Donnie and Mikey have their legs and arms tied up, and the Kraang put gags in their mouths.

'' No! Don't take them away from me! You can't take them away!'', I'm forced the watch as my little brothers are forced into some helicopter. It doesn't take a genuis to know if that helicopter flies off, I'll never see my little brothers again. I can't allow that to happen. Even if I'm killed I'm not losing my little brothers.

Despite the pain that runs through my veins, I get up. It hurts so bad, but I don't care. My brothers are all that matter in this cruel world. I turn around and see they already have Mikey in the helicopter, and is fighting with Donnie to get him in. I run as fast as I possibly could. It still hurts, but that doesn't matter. They're the only things that matter. They've always been the ones that matter in life. No one else.

'' The turtle known as Raphael is moving in a pace known as fast. Kraang, hurry and get the one known as Donatello in the helicopter.'', I hear a Droid say. I finally get to the helicopter, and I stab the Droid that had Donnie. More Kraang Droids come out from the helicopter, and I fight. I fight as long as I can, until I heard something behind me. Leo.

'' Get away from them!'', I hear him snap. I turn around, and see my older brother, slicing every Droid behind me in half. '' Sorry it took me so long, I had to track you guys down.'', I honestly couldn't have cared less about why he wasn't there. He's here now and that's all that matters.

'' Get Donnie and Mikey out of here, I can take these Droids.'', I tell him. He smiles and nods. Finally, it seems like we finally have the chance to win. I fight for about 10 minutes, until I hear a Droid ordering me to surrender from behind. I turn around, and see all my brothers have been tied up and gagged. Leo was fighting back the hardest. Several Droids have him held down.

'' Drop what is known as your weapon or Kraang shall make the ones known as your brothers suffer greatly.'', a Droid says. What choice do I have? Mikey and Donnie are trying to yell something, but it only comes out in muffles. Leo is shaking his head rapidly and I can tell how ticked he is. When it comes to the safety of his brothers, Leo is always the first one to go off. We are his little brothers and it doesn't take a genius to know how much he cares about us and how he's willing to protect us.

'' If I drop my sais, I want your word that you won't harm my brothers.'', I snap. Donnie and Mikey look at me with great fear.

'' Kraang vows to leave your brothers unharmed.'', what choice do I have? They might turn around and back stab me but I want to at least look back and say I kept my part on protecting them. I drop my sais, and immediately I am shot. I sit up, and see the Kraang will back stab me. Several of them come and hold me down, as three of them each stood above my brothers, with their guns to their heads.

'' NO!'', I yell. The triggers are pulled and my brothers fall to the ground. I let out yells, screams, and cries, all met by deaf ears. No... not them. My entire world. My brothers. A Droid walks up to me, and puts the gun to my face. I would fight back, but what's the point? I couldn't protect my brothers. I don't deserve to live. I failed my purpose to live.

The trigger is pulled and the world goes black.

Mikey's POV

We were in another fight. It was going like it usually would. We were beating the Foot with ease. But, we fought with anger. They ninjas' master, Shredder, has taken the life of our beloved father. And they will pay.

'' We've come for the orange masked one. And, we're not leaving without him.'', the leader says, as more ninjas come. Donnie takes out his bo staff, Leo takes out one of his katanas, and Raph takes out his sais. I reach for my nunchuks, but they're not there. How on earth am I suppose to fight without my nunchuks? There are way too many for me to just fist fight.

'' You're not going to come near our little brother.'', Raph snaps. I look at my older brothers, and see how determined they were. They were determined to save me.

'' Guys...'', I couldn't say anything, though. For some reason, my throat hurt.

'' Leave now and no one gets hurt.'', Leo says. I look at my oldest brother and see how he guarded all of us. Raph guarded Donnie and me. Donnie guarded me.

'' Just give us the orange masked one and we'll be on our way.'', the leader responds.

'' That ain't happening. You ain't coming near him.'', Raph snaps. I look at my older brother and shake my head. He's so protective.

'' Then it looks like we're just going to have to take him.'', the leader snaps.

'' Look, in case you didn't hear my brother, you're not coming near Mikey.'', Leo snaps, and attacks the leader. Leader versus leader. I'm confident Leo will win with ease. It's Leo we're talking about here.

All of the other Foot ninjas attack. I fist fight a few, but without my nunchuks it's a lot harder. It isn't easy, but I manage. Donnie fights off a few, but Raph takes most of the ninjas.

'' You're not coming near my little brothers!'', he snaps. I've noticed since mine and Donnie's kidnapping, Raph has tried to make us see he does care about us. I've always known he's cared about us, even if he doesn't show it. I don't think Donnie really knew though. I think he only told Raph he knew was to save Raph's feelings. I don't blame him. Him and Raph never really had a conversation without Raph constantly snapping at him. But, then again, now that I think of it, Raph occasionally went to Donnie when he was mad because Donnie is the member of the family that never judges and just let's us cool off.

'' LEO!'', I hear Raph yell. Quickly I turn around, and I see the Foot leader stabbed Leo in the chest, the blade so swift it went through his shell and through him.

'' LEO! NO!'', I scream in terror. My oldest brother looks at us, and falls to the ground. We all run over to him.

'' Leo... Leo... wake up, please.'', Raph begs. Leo slowly opens his eyes, and looks at us all.

'' Guys, get out of here. Leave me. I'm dying and I'm sorry. Leave before something happens to you. Remember, I love you all with everything I have. You're everything to me. You all are my world.'', my older brother takes his last breath and we all cry. Raph screams in anger.

'' You're going to pay for this!'', he charges at the leader, but the leader was too fast for him. The leader brought out his katana, and attacked Raph. Donnie went to help our brother, but two ninjas attacked him. I went to help, but as I ran, a ninja caught me by throwing his chains around me. Donnie turns and sees I was captured and, of course, he came to help me. He used the blade on his bo staff and cut the chains to help me.

'' Get out of here, now! They're after you!", he snaps. No, I can't leave them.

'' No way I'm leaving.'', I snap back. I turn and see Raph is fighting, but losing. He doesn't stop, though. '' Raph! Get out of there!''

'' No, you two leave! I'll handle this!'', he yells back. His head was bleeding, and he fell beside Leo. Looking at our dead brother brought back his determination and he kept fighting, even though he was getting his shell kicked.

'' Raph! Stop being stubborn and go!'', I yell. Then, everything happened slowly. Raph went to attack the leader, only to have his own sai stab him in the throat. He falls back, landing beside Leo. I scream in terror. Donnie stood in shock. The leader looks at me.

'' Might as well finish the job.'', he mumbles. '' Attack!''

'' No!'', Donnie yells. Every single ninja goes to attack us. There was no way Donnie and I could fight them all of. Donnie must have known that because he pushed me down and shielded me from the attack. You could tell the ninjas were killing him, but he still used himself as a shield to protect me. He didn't move. '' Mikey, I love you so much, little brother. Forgive me.''

'' Donnie, no!", I yell. A katana went through my best friend's heart. He's not going to make it. He falls to his back. The ninjas stop. Donnie was dead. '' Donnie... Donnie, no! Please no! Please!'', tears pour down my face. My entire family is gone. I'm alone. I have no one to help smile. I have no one to keep me going. What's the point on even living anymore?

I collapse by Donnie and cry on his chest. I give up. I want to die. I want to reunite with my family once more.

Splinter's POV

I continue to breath heavily. I have flashbacks of Tang Shen and Miwa. I have visions of my sons being killed by the Shredder. But, they are so faint that I can barely make them out. Shredder will not control me. I have to figure out where they took Donatello. More importantly, if they will bring him back.

Right now, I have to watch as my other three scream in terror as they face their worse fears. Raphael is so scared he actually got up and started fighting whatever was in his mind. I've tried to meditate and reach out to them, but it doesn't work. I fear that they will stay like this.

'' Donnie... Donnie... I want Donnie...'', Michelangelo cries silently. It breaks my heart seeing him like this. He wants his older brother so much. Donatello and Michelangelo were always very close growing up. It was adorable how they would stick by each other, despite how different they were.

'' No... stay away from them. Don't come near 'em. I'll kill ya.'', I hear Raphael growl. He always was so protective of his brothers. He cared about them so much. He would never admit it, but his brothers were everything to him. You don't need a brain like Donatello's to know that.

''No, stay away. Don't hurt them! Take me instead.'', I hear Leonardo beg. Everyone can tell Leonardo loves his brothers with everything he has. He'd do anything for them and I strongly believe that.

My sons were always so close to one another. I would hate to see their reactions when they wake up and find Donatello gone.

April's POV

Everyone in the lair is gone. Master Splinter, Mikey, Leo, Raph, Donnie. Everyone. Panicked, I call Casey.

'' What's up, Red?'', we worked everything out. He figured I belonged with Donnie instead of him so we're still friend. Afterall, we both know the turtles and we have to work together to keep them unknown to the world.

'' Everyone's gone. Even Master Splinter.'', I say. There's no note or anything. If something was to come up I would get a call or something. I've tried to call the others and Master Splinter doesn't have a T-Phone. He usually leaves a note or something if they all leave explaining something in the dojo. But nothing's there. Something's wrong.

'' I'm on my way. Keep looking for something. Did you check Donnie's lab?''

'' Yes! Casey, I'm freaking out here!'', I practically scream at him.

'' Red, calm down. I'm on my way. Hang in there.'', he hangs up the phone. I keep searching. Oh, man, guys, please be okay. Please. Where ever you are.

Casey's POV

I feel anger rising in me. Something had to happen if no one's there and it looks like they just abandoned the place. I swear if something happened to them, whoever did something to them will have Casey Jones to answer to. They better be okay or else someone is getting hurt. I swear. Wait...

'' I don't know, Case. I know they're going to hate me, but I just don't want them coming Topside anymore.'', Raph told me once when we were in another video game match. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at him seriously.

'' Raph, you can't just take away their freedom. You wouldn't like it if Leo did that to you. Heck, you'd sneak out.'', I told him. He shook his head.

'' I do what I have to do to protect them. The Kraang is hunting down Donnie. And Mikey is the way to hurt him most and the Kraang know that.'', he said.

'' You and Leo are a way to hurt him, too. Master Splinter, April, maybe even me included. We all mean something to him, Raph, and can be used as a weakness. Just like how your family can be used as a weakness to you. Fishface could be after any one of your brothers to get to you.'', I said. He shook his head, and punched my shoulder.

'' Let's just get back to the stupid video game.'', he snapped...

That's it! Maybe one of them snuck out and got caught. Then, of course the others would go looking for him. That's it! Wow, maybe hanging around April and Donnie has made me smarter.

Sorry this wasn't so good and I'm sorry this might be my last update for a couple of weeks. Don't worry, I'll find all the time I can to write, but my mom thinks I write too much so she probably won't let me write that much while I go through the healing process. Anyway, if this is the last update I make, wish me luck!

Oh, and I'm getting surgery on my right knee. I have a bone disorder that causes the calcium that goes into my body to half go in my bones, the rest clusters and creates another bone that sticks to my joints. I call them bone spurs. Anyway, I have to get them removed because some of them have a habit of messing with my actual bones and causing extreme pain. It sucks. Wish me luck!


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT

I'm back! Letting y'all know, I kinda had some trouble on this, or I would have updated sooner. I hope you still like it. Hopefully my next chapter is better than this one. Anyway, for those of you wondering, my surgery went perfectly. It doesn't hurt that bad and by the time I post this, I'll already have the knee immobilzer off. I only had to keep it on for 6 days! I'm super happy! I can even go back to school soon. I kinda miss it.

Donnie's POV

I open my eyes, to discover I'm chained to a table, being experimented on by the Kraang. I try to fight back, but I'm too weak. They must of injected something in me again, that or the sleep poison will make me weaker. Why won't the Kraang just leave me alone already?

'' Kraang, the turtle, known as Donatello, is awake.'', a Droid says. Another Droids walks near me, with a needle in his hand.

'' Excellent, Kraang, be prepared to commence the next part of the experiment known as fear.'', Fear? What does fear have to do with me being tested on? Wait, the Shredder wants to torture Splinter through me and my brothers. He's going to send me back there, but he's going to make sure I'm a different Donatello. That way it gets to Splinter. They think they can break me, no they can't. I have the strongest mind. They want to break that, they'll have to hit me with everything they got. I have to stay strong for Master Splinter. I have to.

'' Ready, Kraang.'', another Droid says. The Droid near me injects the ' poison' in me. I try to fight back, but what little strength I have is taken away quickly. My entire body shuts down. I begin to see some kind of nightmare. First, it is so faint I can't even see it, then it hits me.

Mikey was beside me, and we were on a rooftop. Leo and Raph were still missing, and Sensei had already been taken out by the Shredder. I wanted revenge. I wanted Shredder to pay for taking my father's life. I won't let Master Splinter die in vain.

'' Donnie? Do you think we'll find them?'', I don't even remember how they disappeared.

'' Yeah, I'm sure we will.'', I say, though for some reason I didn't believe my own words. Where had my older brothers gone? Why does it feel like they've abandoned us? No, Leo and Raph may not be close to us like we use to, but they'd never turn their backs on us. They love us, right?

'' You won't be finding anyone, anytime soon.'', a dark voice says behind me. Quickly, I take Mikey and pull him away from the voice. I turn around and see Shredder standing there, with Fishface, Dogpound, Karai and a few ninjas close behind him. I looked closer and discovered my two older brothers chained and gagged beside Dogpound.

'' Let them go!'', I snap, putting myself in front of Mikey. No one was going to hurt him and no one was going to take away my older brothers. I won't let that happen. If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure no one ever takes another member of this family away.

'' You want them, Donatello? You have to fight me for them.'', Shredder says. I take out my bo staff. I was terrified, but I knew my older brothers would be willing to do the same if it kept me safe. I know them too well.

'' I'm not going to let anyone take away one of my family members again, Shredder. You want to fight, I'll fight you.'', I snap, but my words were pointless. Shredder slices my brothers, each in the face. Then, each of his blades go into my brothers' chests. I let out a horrored scream. Mikey tries to reach them, but I hold him back. I attack Shredder, only to be taken down as well. A feel something cut my face, blinding me for a second. When I can finally see, Shredder goes to kill me, only to have my entire world come crashing down. As the blade goes to finish me off, Mikey puts himself in front of me.

'' NO!'', he yells, as the blades go across his chest, and into his shell. Blood splatters everywhere.

'' MIKEY!'', I scream in terror. As my baby brother falls, the scene in front of me disappears. The only thing left was a dark room and Mikey, who still had the gash on him. For some reason, he was farther. I got up and ran to him as fast as I possibly could.

'' D-Donnie...'', he whispers, as I finally catch up to him. I'm sure it was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity! I set him up in my arms, and feel like everything around me just came crashing down. How could this have happened? Why wasn't I faster? Is this how Raph and Leo felt when I nearly died?

'' Mikey, oh, man, Mikey...'', what was there to say? What could I say? My little brother, my entire world, just sacrificed himself to save me? How on earth could I have been so stupid? Why hadn't I done something more? Why hadn't I pushed him out of the way before the blade came down?

'' H-hey, Donnie... s-sorry you had... to watch...'', Mikey says. He brings himself closer to my chest, as if he's cold. Thinking he is cold, I hold him tighter. The wound is bad. I know deep down he won't be able to survive it. But, right now, I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to have to say my baby brother was dying in my arms. Leo and Raph were gone. I'd never be able to find them. I'm alone. This is my worst nightmare crashing into my world, taking everything I ever loved with it.

Mikey disappears, leaving me alone. I don't make the effort to get up. I don't stand. I sit there. My eyes locked to the ground. What's the point? From the looks of it this place doesn't end. Even if it did, my brothers are gone. Without them, what's the point of continuing? Why should I even bother? I just want my brothers back. I want to hear Raph yelling and Leo trying to calm him down and seconds later those two would start arguing. I want to hear Mikey laughing as he pranks one of us. I want to hear my brothers. I miss them.

Now, I have to stay alone forever, in this eternal darkness, reliving this nightmare over and over. Sometimes, it's more graphic. Sometimes, it's harder to take. And there's no escaping it. It's like I'm stuck in my own mind, and I can't escape.

Raph's POV

Slowly, the visions and nightmares of my brothers being shot were fading, and I find myself back in my cell. I look around, and see Leo in the corner of his cell, it looks like he was crying.

'' Leo... Leo, what's wrong? Bro?'', I try to get him back to us, but it seems he's too far gone. Think, Raphael, think. What would get Leo to come back to reality even when it doesn't seem likely. That's it! '' Leo! Help! Shredder's got me!''

'' WHAT!?'', Leo comes back, jumping up, in a attack position. '' Leave him alone!''

'' Calm down, I had to say that or you wouldn't have came back. You were in a different world.'', I explain. Leo sorta relaxes, but he's still tense. I mean, we are in an ememy's lair. We should be on our guard.

'' When I was in, whatever I was in, did he hurt you?'', he asks. I shake my head. Then, something hit me immediately. My little brothers

. Quickly, I turn around and see that Mikey was on the ground was his cell, curled in a little ball, crying.

'' Guys... please... no...'', Mikey whispers. I try to reach him, but we're feet away from each other, trapped in cages. I look for Donnie. He wasn't there.

'' WHERE THE SHELL IS MY LITTLE BROTHER!? I SWEAR, IF YOU TOUCH HIM-'', I begin to scream. Anger consumes me.

'' You'll what, Raphael? In case you've forgotten, you're trapped in a cage where you belong.'', Shredder snaps, walking in. I look over at Splinter, and notice he has a gash at the side of his stomach.

'' How dare you touch my father!? Coward!'', I snap. I'm asking for trouble, but I don't care. I want him to try something. I dare him right now. He's taken MY little brother and hurt my father. To make it worse, we can't get Mikey out of his fear world. I want to kill someone so badly. I want Shredder to feel my pain.

'' Raphael, I would stop if I were you. Unless you'd like Leonardo to get hurt.'', he didn't. He didn't just threaten Leo.

'' I'm not afraid of you, Shredder. You want to fight me, I'll fight you. Just remember, I know the true meaning of honor.'', Leo says. Leo, it's my job to be stubborn. Not yours. Shredder laughs.

'' You're not afraid, Leonardo? Clearly, I must step up my game.'', Shredder walks over to my cell. Leo gets up.

'' Touch him and I'll-'', Shredder throws some kind of smoke bomb at Leo, causing it to burst, and Leo to start choking.

'' Leonardo! Shredder, stop!'', Splinter snaps. My cell is opened, and I go to attack. Too bad I can barely fight and I'm facing the Shredder. I'm easily taken down, and Shredder puts me in a headlock and puts a blade to my throat.

'' How much do you all care for this one? He does have a temper. Maybe I would do you a favor by killing him. What do you think, Leonardo?'', Shredder looks at my brother. I'm pretty sure Leo hates me. Come on, I give him nothing but a hard time. I wouldn't blame him right now if he said he wanted me dead. I love him, but I don't like admitting it.

'' Leave him alone. Shredder, if you want to kill someone, take my life. But, leave him alone.'', I look at Leo, completely shocked. I give him a hard time. I argue with him 24/7. But, he's standing here, willing to give his life up for me? What on earth have I ever done to deserve such a good brother. If we make it out of this alive, I'm going to be the brother he deserves.

'' Leo...'', I look at him. I was thrown to my cell and the door is locked. Shredder shakes his head.

'' Why can't you break already!?'', he snapped. Leo looks at him.

'' I'm not the kind that turns their back on someone they care about.'', Leo snaps. I felt something sticky under my chin. I feel blood. I must be so numb that I couldn't even feel the cut.

'' Why don't you fight me like you've been wanting to all these years? You have your chance.'', Splinter snaps. I look at my father, and shake my head.

'' Splinter... don't.'', Leo and I said together. I look at my older brother, and feel true fear. I haven't felt this much fear since I thought Donnie was dead. No, I can't let this get the best of me. I'm better than that.

'' You're willing to give your life for a bunch of freaks? Why? They're not Tang Shen and your daughter.'', Splinter looks hurt. But he looks at Shredder.

'' You're right. They're my sons. They mean the world to me. I wouldn't trade them for anything, maybe not even Tang Shen or Miwa. Shredder, this is your only chance to have the fight you've wanted for years.'', suddenly, an alarm goes off, and Shredder starts laughing like crazy. Mikey looks up, snapping back into reality.

'' DONNIE'S IN TROUBLE!'', he screams. I look at Shredder.

'' What did you do to him?''

'' Let's just say, he knows very well what's being done to Donatello. And you are about to, very soon.'', Shredder says, and walks out. Fear consumes me. Mikey is crying and shaking. I can't even see his face anymore. What have they done to Donnie? What is going to happen to my baby brothers? My entire world?

April's POV

I look at Casey, as he explains to me his crazy idea. Either Donnie or Mikey, maybe it was Mikey, snuck out and everyone went looking for him. Something must have happened. I wouldn't believe Casey because usually his ideas were crazy, but this was actually logical. And, from the looks of it, the only answer. The question is, what happened?

'' Maybe they got caught. Who knows, usually the guys would be the ones to go out and Splinter would stay behind. But, if something bad happened, Splinter is going to be there in a heart beat.'', I say, and Casey nods.

'' Who ever is stupid enough to mess with them-'', suddenly, two names popped into my mind, causing me to cut Casey off mid-sentence.

'' Shredder or the Kraang!'', I practically scream. Casey looks at me with great fear.

'' That's... that... they could be the only ones. Which one, though? And, what do _we_ do? No offense, Red, but when it comes to the Kraang and Shredder, we don't stand a chance.'', Casey says. He then gets a determined look. '' I'm going to check out the Kraang base. You stay here. They're both after you.''

'' Casey Jones, I can't believe you would think that I'd stay behind while our friends are in danger!'', I snap at him. He looks at me.

'' What good will it be when the Kraang find out you're in their base and they capture you? How can you help then?'', he snaps back. I look down.

'' It's for the best, Red. I'll be in and out. The Kraang won't have a chance to know I'm there. I'll even take a few smoke bombs for a quick escape. I'll be fine. And, I'll find out what happened.'', he says. I look at him. I don't want him to get hurt, but he's right. I really do have no choice. If I go in there, and the Kraang capture me, it's over. They don't want Casey. They barely know who he is. Let alone that he has a connection with the guys.

'' Fine...'', I sigh, and look down. I couldn't shake off this terrible feeling. Where are the guys? Shredder... or the Kraang? More importantly, which one would be worse? That seems just about impossible to answer.

Mikey's POV

First, I kept reliving that nightmare. Then, suddenly, somehow, a new one came. And, the only one that got hurt was Donnie. He was tortured until he wasn't my big brother anymore. I'm out of my trance, sorta, but I still relive it for some reason. The weird thing is, while I see this nightmare, I also see Leo and Raph across from me, and Sensei in front of all of us.

Donnie was chained to a table, being experimented on. He was trying to fight back, but he couldn't.

'' Get away from me! Splinter is going to kill all of you once he finds out your plan!'', Donnie snaps. I'm guessing the plan was to change Donnie and then use that against Splinter. The Kraang never told Donnie what the plan was, but it was pretty obvious.

'' Kraang, begin the experiment.'', a Droid says. Another Droid poisons him. That's when I started to get scared. I couldn't see what he saw, but his screams, and cries were enough. He kept screaming and then suddenly, he got quiet. He stayed quiet, staring at the ceiling. I don't know what I feared more, Donnie's cries, or his silence.

'' Donnie! Donnie!'', he couldn't hear me, though. It was like I was some kind of spirit. I couldn't communicate or reach out for my best friend.

After what felt like eternity, but was actually a few minutes I'm sure, Donnie had soft cries as he opened his eyes.

'' They're gone... my God, my brothers are gone... my brothers... are... dead...'', I hear his soft whispers.

'' Mikey! Mikey, snap out of it!'', my older brother's voice pulls me into reality. I look over and see Raph, trying desperately to reach me, but he can't. All of the visions are gone for now. Key word, for now. I look around, and see several Kraang Droids walk in. Each of them stop at my cell.

'' Get away from him.'', Raph and Leo snap. They don't listen. I look over at Sensei, and see pure fear in his eyes. Dad? A few more Droids come, and bring in Donnie, who is standing, but has handcuffs on his risks, and he's staring at the ground, like he's in a different world. Wait, he is.

'' Guys... I'm so sorry...'', I hear him whisper. I look at my other brothers.

'' They messed up his mind. He thinks we're all dead.'', I explain, before all the questioning begins.

'' How do we get him back?'', Leo asks, concerned. Raph punches a wall, but punched so hard his knuckles start to bleed. '' Raphael, stop. This is only going to make it worse. We need to focus on what's important right now.''

'' I'm sorry, Leo... you're right.'', Raph sighs. I'm rather shocked that of all turtles, my older protective brother is the one who apologizes. e never apologizes, only when he's extremely hurt. So, we all now how he's feeling. Even if he didn't apologize, it doesn't take a genius to know how hurt Raph is.

'' You can't get him back. The Donatello you once knew is gone. How does it feel, Splinter?'', Shredder takes Donnie by his handcuffs, and drags him to Splinter's cell. '' Your pathetic son is like this because of you, how does it feel?''

'' Shredder... you have crossed the line. You've taken away my previous family, and now you've taken my son. If it's the last thing I ever do, I will make you pay.'', Splinter snaps. Shredder rolls his eyes, and throws Donnie in Splinter's cell, and quickly shuts it while Splinter catches Donnie before he busted his head. '' Donatello, my son?''

'' They're gone... they're gone... all of them...'', Donnie says in terror, not even seeing Splinter. Can he even see us? What have the Kraang done to him?

'' Splinter... what do we do?'', I ask, rather scared. Wait, I'm not scared, I'm completely terrified.

'' I'll try to get him out of this trance. It seems Shredder is gone for the night. Rest while you can, my sons. I will keep watch.'', Splinter says. We all nod, and I try to sleep. I close my eyes, but I couldn't. The visions of what they've done to my brother keep reappearing in my mind, along with my fears. I wake up crying. Splinter was awake, but meditating. I think he was trying to reach Donnie. But, of course, he heard me, so he looked over at me.

Splinter's POV

Let me be the first one to tell you, seeing your sons falling apart and being tortured by your worst enemy is heart and soul breaking. I can't bare to see them like this. Michelangelo was falling worse than Leonardo and Raphael, but I fear Donatello is already gone.

'' Michelangelo, calm down my son.'', I tell him. I didn't know what else to say. What could I say? Donatello and Michelangelo have been close ever since they were just children. Of course he's upset right now. I believe Shredder's plan is to break Donatello and Michelangelo the most. That way Leonardo and Raphael will suffer even greater because they'll feel that it is their fault. Then, I'll break even greater. I haven't shown how much I'm breaking, and I don't plan on it. In fact, I'm always like this. I worry about them 24/7, but try my best not to let anyone know. I am the rock of the family. They need me to be strong.

'' Sensei... I'm sorry... I failed you...'', he looks at me. No, this isn't all his fault. It's all of ours. We could have been more flexible about his freedom, but he shouldn't have ran off. I do understand, though. He is starting to become a rebellious teenager.

'' No, my son, you didn't. The Kraang and Shredder would have found another way, possibly more dangerous way, to get us out of the lair. It is okay. We're going to be fine.'', I tell him. He nods, and tries to fall back asleep. I get into meditating position, trying to contact Donatello.

' Donatello, my son, come back to me.', I think, trying to get my son out of his trance. Finally, after trying nonstop to get him back, I hear his voice.

' Dad, help me! I'm trapped in my own mind and I can't get out. The Kraang trapped me in here, with all my nightmares. I thought you guys were dead. Are the others alright? Are you alright?', Donatello's voice is panicked and scared. This is what Shredder meant when he said I would live my fear. He's going to torture my boys...

' Donatello, you must come back. Your brothers are fine for now, but they need you.'', I try to say.

' Dad... you don't understand, I'm literally trapped here. I can't escape.', his voice was followed by several screams.

' Donatello, my son? Donatello?', I've lost all connection with my second youngest son. He's hurt and there's nothing I can do about it.

Casey's POV

I sneak in the Kraang base through a vent. I keep climbing until I'm right under two Kraang Droids. I listen closely to their conversation.

'' Kraang, has the one known as Shredder agree to handle over the turtle known as Donatello and the other turtle known as Michelangelo? Those ones known as the turtles are the ones Kraang needs to fulfill the plan.'', one says.

'' Even better, Kraang. The one known as Shredder has agreed to give Kraang all the ones known as turtles once the one known as Shredder finishes off the rat.'', the other said. I feel the anger rising in me every moment. No one, and I mean_ no one_, will ever touch them. I won't let anything happen to those turtles. And Splinter, though I still fear rats, he's cool. And I'd never let anything happen to him.

I go to leave, figuring I better leave before I get caught, but the vent begins to break. I have to figure a way out of here and fast.

**Okay, y'all, three things. One, you decide Casey's fate. Two, I'm kinda done hurting Donnie. It's starting to get boring in my opinion. He will still be one of the main targets, but one of the other brothers will be just as valuable to the Kraang's work as he is. You decide that turtle. Also, my friend wants me to kill of a turtle in this. Go to my page and vote in the poll. You can pick from either one of the turtles, or, to prove my friend wrong, you can decide to have all the turtles live. So, vote now. Casey's fate will be decided next chapter, so better hurry up and vote. You can decide which turtle would be the best along side Donnie in the next two chapters, okay? But, by the second to last chapter, if you want a turtle dead or alive, vote by then. So far, Leo is not going to live. Please change this!**


End file.
